Yogscast at Camp Half-Blood
by SpiritedandLoyal
Summary: So, the Yogscast are kids that end up going to a random summer camp that there parents picked out for them! Little do they know who their parents really are or what's in store for them this summer! One thing's for sure; it's going to be crazier than anything they could imagine! Zoethian, Sjinty, InTheLittleDream and Xephmadia all included. Flames will make smores, enough said.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Yogscast/Camp Half-blood crossover! First thing I want to say is a big thank you to Fanus Obscurus who helped me a crap-ton with getting this story thought-out. Thank you! Thank you very much! Your ideas were great and even if I'm not using all of them, they were all very much appreciated! Sorry this chapter is so short!**

Lomadia walked out of school, bumping into her brother outside the door.

"Hey, sis." Quipped Lalna, tucking a book under his shoulder. "You coming to join the group?"

"Of course I am! It's tradition. We've done it every day since kindergarten. Why would I skip?" The blonde scoffed. "Besides, I need to talk to Nilesy about that camp or whatever it is Mom and Dad are sending us to this year anyway." She added, mentioning their little brother. Not many would think them siblings at first glance- Lomadia and Lalna were blondes, while Nilesy had brown hair like their grandmother. Their father had black hair and both Nilesy and Lalna had his emerald eyes. Lomadia, on the other hand, took completely after their mother with grey eyes.

They two thirteen-year-olds walked across a playground to a scattering of boulders in the field beyond. A large group of kids sat on or around said rocks, all in their little groups. It was their only meeting place- because they lived at a boarding school, the girls stayed in one room and the boys in two.

"It's the last day of school! What are you guys doing this summer?" Zoeya twirled in an open space, well known for being the nicest and most energetic of the group. Rythian, who she seemed to get along with fine even if they were complete opposites, looked up from his book to address his friend.

"My dad's sending me off to some summer camp that focuses on Greek stuff or something. I have no idea why, unless they focus on Latin as well as Greek." Rythian was the only one of the group who could read Latin fluently, and read it often. Zoeya beamed.

"Really? My dad's doing that too! What's the camp called?" most of the others had gathered around to hear what exactly their friends where going that summer.

"Camp Half-Blood or something along those lines. He says I'll find out what it means if I go there." Several mouths dropped open. Lomadia spoke first.

"That's the same place our parents are sending us! They said they went there when they were kids." She burst out. By now, everyone's mouth hung open in shock.

"That's where my parents are sending me too! Makes sense, though, seeing as they're good friends." Kaeyi chimed in.

"Our parents are friends, too, maybe that's why are sending us there too!" agreed Toby, glancing at his older brothers Martyn and Sjin. They nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense for the exact same reason over here!" Kim laughed, her sister Minty joining in.

"My parents are sending me to that camp too!" burst out Sips and Honeydew burst out at the same time.

"Same with me." Added in Xephos, Ravs echoing it. Teep nodded agreement. The dinosaur obsessed boy rarely spoke, only when he needed too.

"This sounds so weird! I mean, what's the chance we all get signed up for the same camp?" asked Zoeya, still twirling in circles. Lalna frowned.

"Not as strange as you would think. Really, we know that Kaeyi's, mine, Lomadia and Nilesy's, Minty's and Kim's, and Sjin's, Martyn's and Toby's parents are all good friends who met at a summer camp. That leaves Zoeya, Rythian, Sips, Teep, Xephos, and Honeydew. Honeydew and Xephos' parents are both good friends with both Sips' and the other's parents, so it might just be a coincidence about the others. Not to mention it's nearby, which makes even more sense." He rattled off. Lomadia, Lalna and Nilesy were known as the smartest kids in school, always getting great scores and managing their time well to make space for fun things as well. The others nodded.

"We're getting picked up by the camp tomorrow evening. What about you guys?" asked Sjin. Once again, everyone agreed.

"We'll go to camp together, and hang out all summer!" Zoeya laughed, finally getting dizzy and falling to the grass. And so it happened that all sixteen kids ended up at Camp Half-blood, where the craziest summer ever awaited them. It almost made Lalna look sane.

**So all the kids are going to camp! Yay! So, to avoid confusion, here's a list of siblings in the story;**

**Lomadia, Nilesy and Lalna are all from one family.**

**Sjin, Martyn and Toby. **

**Minty and Kim.**

**Kaeyi, Sips, Rythian, Zoeya, Teep, Ravs, Honeydew and Xephos are all single children.**

**So here we go! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Spirit here! So, sorry the last chapter was so short, I just liked the thought of ending it there. So, now we go on towards Camp and destiny!**

**Random1234- I'm glad you like it! Unfortunately, if you haven't read the books, you may not understand a lot of the story, but if you don't understand something PM me, and I'll explain it for you. **

**MyDimension- Thanks! And once again, lots of these ideas were from Fanus Obscurus.**

**Fanus Obscurus- Yeah, I know. It just seemed perfect. And the way I see it, Zoeya's crazy- like me IRL. She's random, obsessed with things other people don't really think about, etc. while I always think of Lalna as insane, as in not right in the head. I really like the whole "LividCoffee is the other person in Lalna's head, like Mr. Hyde and Dr. Jeckal or whatever they're called." Idea, but I'm not using it in my stories much. It was a joke to make my readers like you LOL, but it works either way I guess.**

**Did anyone notice anything strange about their parents last chapter? Lots of hints in the part about Lomadia's, Lalna's and Nilesy's parents. Review right now if you think you know what it is! Guess now! Go back and check if you want! (If you don't have a clue, it will appear later in this chapter.)**

Rythian Pov

"Welcome! Quite the large group from one school. I'm Chiron, activities director." The man in the wheelchair greeted them at the base of the hill, where the bus had dropped them off. They'd packed their bags from school and headed straight here, according to what their parents had told them to do. My dad had actually told me to take a cab, but I told him that some of my friends were going too, so he agreed that I could go with the others.

"Nice to meet you!" Zoeya chirped, always friendly. I smiled a bit under my mask; Zoeya's way of being friendly to everyone was the only reason I had friends. Most people avoided me, or called me Goth or Emo. I ignored them. But Zoeya's kindness towards me on my first day at our school quickly made me part of the group. I'd joined the group only recently compared to the others- I'd come to the same school as them in third grade. Despite the fact we were almost complete opposites, we were best friends, me and Zoeya. Although Zoeya would be friends with everyone in Manhattan if she could.

"It's nice to meet you too. And your name is?"

"Zoeya Proasheck." The red head introduced herself.

"Excellent. Now, attendance. So, let's see; Rythian Enderborn?"

I stepped to the front of the group and shook his hand.

"Lomadia Jackson?"

"That's me." Lomadia raised her hand and stepped forward to the front of the group.

"Lalna Jackson? Nilesy Jackson?" Chiron continued. The two brothers copied their sister.

"Kaeyi Grace?" the pink-haired girl stepped forward, waving hello.

"Sjin Stoll, Martyn Stoll, and Toby Stoll?" the three brothers waved and introduced themselves.

"Minty and Kim Rodriguez?" The sisters did the same. Chiron went on to call Sips, Teep, Ravs, Xephos and Honeydew.

"Good, we're all here. Some of your parents went here once, correct?" Kaeyi, Lomadia, Nilesy, Lalna, Sjin, Martyn, Toby, Minty and Kim all nodded. "Okay, follow me please. I'll take you to our orientation cinema, where you'll be watching a video that explains about this camp and what we do here, activities, etcetera."

He led them over a hill and into a large blue house, which was apparently called "The big house." Outside the window was a beautiful view of strawberry fields, which seemed to fill all of the valley they'd seen so far. Finally, they settled down to watch the video.

"I don't believe it." Sips said. They'd just watched the video, and were all a bit stunned. Monsters, Gods, it just seemed impossible…

"I do believe it." I disagreed with the pale boy.

"Why?" asked Sjin. "For all we know, they could be loony."

"It actually explains a lot. Me, Zoeya and Xephos don't know our mothers. Honeydew, Teep, Sips and Ravs don't know their fathers. And if the others parents went here…" Nobody spoke for a moment. They were all contemplating what I had just said.

"I agree with Rythian, for once." Lalna said. "Nilesy, do you remember that time when I was in fourth grade and you were in second, and we were waiting for the others by the rocks, and some creepy dude in a trench coat was staring at us?"

"I told you he had one eye!"

"I've seen a dragon once, I'm sure of it." I chimed in.

"Once I got pushed into a bonfire and I never caught fire." Zoeya exclaimed. "Remember that, Kim?" Okay, not really the same as seeing a dragon, but that was Zoeya for you.

"I do! Boy, were those jerks mean. They did it in front of a teacher!" Kim agreed.

"I remember hearing mom and dad once talking about an Athenia or someone like that, and they said I took after her just like our mom." Lomadia admitted.

"Athena, you mean? Makes sense, she's the Greek goddess of war and wisdom. Her symbol is the owl, and she's well known for grey eyes like yours. She's also the goddess of architecture- isn't that what Mrs. Jackson does for a living?" Rythian said. Everyone looked at him weird.

"How do you know all that?" asked Xephos.

"Latin is the language of the Romans, who conquered the Greeks. The kind of adopted the gods and cultures after a fashion, but still recorded what they were like beforehand." I told them. I could be a star student like the Jackson kids if I wanted to, but I had a tendency to get riled up quickly, so many teachers disliked me.

"That does explain a lot, you're right." Nilesy agreed.

"I say we go along with it for now. Really, there's every chance that this could be true." Xephos agreed with the younger boy. Everyone else agreed, so they left to go talk to Chiron.

"So, what do you think?" he asked the group. Kaeyi stepped forward.

"I have a question." She said, And Chiron nodded.

"If some of our parents came here, that means they are demigods, right? So are we all technically demigods? And whose kids were our parents?" she blurted out.

"Yes, some of you are what we call legacies- children of demigods. What we tend to do with kids like you is put you in your mom's cabin. I guess I should tell you more about your parents though. Come to my office, please."

Once again, the group of friends (and frienemies,) followed the man in a wheelchair, (who apparently was a centaur,) into another room. This one had pictures of people all over the walls- some were famous people I half recognized, some were no older than sixteen and strangely familiar.

"Percy Jackson. Hey, that's dad!" said Nilesy, reading the caption on a picture of a dark-haired teenager with sea-green eyes like Lalna's holding hands with a girl that looked very much like Lomadia.

"And that's mom!" added the girl who looked so much the picture she was looking at. "Daughter of Athena, Son of Poseidon." She continued reading the small print under the slightly faded photo. "Heroes of Olympus, lovers, children of enemies."

"Poseidon and Athena have never gotten along." Chiron informed the group.

"Look at this one! Jason Grace and Piper Mclean. These are my parents!" Kaeyi was looking at another photo, which showed another couple in a similar pose. The girl had brown hair cut choppy with braids down the sides and eyes that could be called any different colour in the rainbow at once. The boy looked like a surfer; blonde hair, blue eyes, tan and a small scar above his lip.

"Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Thalia Grace! Hey, Kaeyi, are you related to her?" Kim listed from more photos along the wall. The pink-haired girl turned from the picture of her parents and laughed at the photo.

"That's my aunt Thalia! My dad showed me that same photo once."

"Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez! Hey, Kim, look, it's mom and dad!" Minty called across the room.

"Mom looks so tough in that photo! Like she could beat up a tank!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness! Katie Gardiner and Travis and Connor Stoll! Uncle Connor!" Martyn exclaimed. My mind spun with everyone talking around me.

"Why are they all here though? I mean, you've got that Leo person next to Elvis." Toby said.

"They're all here because they're heroes." Chiron said simply.

"What did they do?" asked Honeydew.

"You'd be better off asking them than me. I'd get it confused. I've trained so many heroes over the millennia…" he trailed off as he glanced over at me. The others gasped.

"What?" I asked. In the reflection of the computer screen, I saw a glowing green and purple sign above my head; a crescent and a star. It slowly faded away to nothingness.

"You've been claimed by Hecate, the magic goddess." Chiron told me after a moment of quiet. I paused; I'd heard of Hecate a bit from my books; a moon goddess, dogs and polecats were her animals, and she held sway in the underworld as well as above.

"That was so cool!" Zoeya burst out, breaking the tension and being random as usual. I nodded.

"So, I stay in that cabin now, right?" I try to remember the video, but to my relief, he just nods.

"Not many kids are in that cabin- only one girl, in fact. She's been here for a year or two now, so she's technically your head consular. The rest of you; the legacies; Kaeyi, I think you should stay in Aphrodite's cabin- she's Piper's mother. Lomadia, Lalna and Nilesy, Athena. Sjin, Martyn and Toby, Demeter. Minty and Kim, Ares. The rest of you will be staying in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed. I'll show you to your current consular and they'll show you around camp, get you settled in, that kind of thing. How's that sound?" everyone agreed and grabbed their bags to explore the place they'd spend the entire summer- and they'd get their first taste of battle that very night, at capture the flag.


End file.
